Malos pensamientos
by doshi-san
Summary: "— Maka." "— ¿Sí?" "— El rojo... el rojo te queda lindo."


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**Notas de autora: Asdasdasd... ¡he escrito dos historias en un día! Es todo un récord para mí. Sé que debería estar escribiendo continuaciones de mis long-fics, pero no desesperen, mañana me pongo. Como siempre, si a doshi se le prende el foco, doshi no puede dormir y doshi ama dormir.**

**Sin más, los dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

Es de noche. Lo puedo asegurar por la sonriente luna y las estrellas que se asoman por la ventana de mi recámara.

Sin embargo, hace un calor infernal, y eso que estamos en primavera, según el calendario que tengo pegado en la pared.

Me levanto de la cama y camino descalzo hasta la cocina, en busca de un vaso con agua para refrescarme un poco.

Miro a mi alrededor. Todo está en demasiado silencio y eso me asusta. Por lo común, puedes escuchar el sonido de algún coche o a algún borracho (como a Spirit, por ejemplo) regresando a casa. Incluso puedes escuchar a los vecinos. Eso es lo malo de vivir en departamentos con las paredes tan delgadas como este. Tal vez el silencio se deba a que son las tres de la mañana.

Sin querer voy a la habitación de Maka. Es una mala costumbre de la que me he hecho.

Me asomo por la puerta y sonrío al verla durmiendo tranquilamente. Su cabello rubio y revuelto está esparcido en la almohada; tiene una respiración suave y serena, prueba de que no está teniendo pesadillas; sus ojos están cerrados, exponiendo sus largas pestañas y también sus labios rosas están ligeramente separados; además el tirante de la blusa se le resbaló del hombro, transmitiéndome cierta ternura.

Camino un poco, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta llegar a un lado de su cama. Le acaricio suavemente el cabello y le acomodo el tirante antes de dar le un beso en la frente.

— Aws, Evans, siempre tú tan lindo— escucho el eco de la voz del diablillo en mi cabeza.  
— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— susurro enojado.

Él niega y se calla, permitiéndome seguir en mis pensamientos. Le tomo de las mejillas, me inclino y la beso.

Siento un suave escalofrío al sentir el calor de su boca contra el mío, pero no soy capaz de profundizar el beso. Tengo miedo de despertarla. Me separo y ella se revuelve en su lugar, suspira y se acuesta de lado.

Vuelvo a mi habitación, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, el demonio empieza a hablar de nuevo.

— ¡Qué cursi te has vuelto! Esa chica te está haciendo más débil de lo que ya eres.  
— Cállate— silabeo irritado.  
— No, quiero que por una puñetera vez en tu vida me escuches.  
— Pues te escucho mañana, ya es muy tarde.

Estoy a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando escucho su voz.

— Deberíamos deshacernos de ella y de sus ondas demoniacas. Lo he estado pensando seriamente y creo que esa es la razón por la cual ya no eres tan cool.

Abro los ojos y me siento rápidamente, recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?  
— Lo que escuchaste. Hazla desaparecer del mapa, antes de que sea yo quien desaparezca.

Suelto la carcajada, pero luego me tapo la boca rápidamente. Espero unos segundos antes de responder.

— ¿Y qué te ha hecho creer que te prefiero a ti antes que a ella?

De veras que a veces me cuesta creer quién es el ingenuo de entre los dos.

Parece que él se ha rendido, pues no me ha contestado, así que me vuelvo a acostar y abrazo mi almohada. Mejor para mí.

— Bueno, es obvio que siempre te vas a preferir a ti antes que a cualquier otra persona. Además, creí que te interesaría saber a qué sabe un alma humana. Pensé que era uno de los intereses que teníamos en común. Además el alma de Maka es especial, ¿recuerdas? Un alma grigori debe saber aún más deliciosa.

Abro los ojos nuevamente y estoy en la Black Room con mi traje negro a rayas, mi camiseta roja y la corbata negra. El diablillo está ahí, dando saltitos de un lado a otro.

— ¿He dado en el clavo?— se burla— Vaya que sigues siendo el mismo mocoso a fin de cuentas. Entonces, ¿aceptas?  
— Claro que no.  
— Está bien. Si no es por las buenas, por las malas tendrá que ser. Lo siento, Soul

De pronto, unas manos negras aparecen detrás de las cortinas y empiezan a tirar de mí. Trato de oponerme, pero mi fuerza no es suficiente.

— Vamos, Soul, ambos sabemos que no puedes contra la locura.

De pronto aparezco en mi habitación, pero no me siento yo.

Me levanto de mi cama, y puedo jurar que no soy yo quien controla mis movimientos. Salgo de mi recámara y abro la puerta que da con la recámara de Maka. Vuelvo a apreciar la escena que ya había disfrutado tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

Transformo mi brazo en una hoja de guadaña y camino lentamente hasta mi técnico. Quiero parar, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no recibe las órdenes que manda mi cerebro.

Deseo gritarle a Maka para que se despierte, pero no soy capaz de hacer sonido alguno.

Me encuentro enfrente de ella, a unos cuántos centímetros de distancia. Maka abre los ojos suavemente, creo que su subconsciente ha sentido mi alma. Me mira con una sonrisa, la cual desaparece al ver mi brazo.

— ¿Sou-?— no la dejo terminar y la atravieso en el estómago con el filo de mi hoja.

La saco rápidamente y dejo que la sangre comience a brotar de la herida. Su bonito pijama blanco comienza a teñirse de rojo.

Comienzo a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo y escucho su respiración entrecortada. Subo rápidamente a su cama y observo mejor la magnitud de la herida. Soy incapaz de tomar el teléfono y llamar a una ambulancia. No quiero quitarle el ojo de encima, no quiero perderme los últimos momentos con ella marcando a un hospital.

La abrazo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo pierde calor y al mirarla, puedo ver cómo sus hermosos ojos jade van perdiendo su brillo. Y todo es mi culpa.

— Lo siento— susurro con un hilo de voz—. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

Y entonces rompo a llorar, aún abrazado a ella. Sé que no me puede escuchar y por tanto, no me puede responder.

Un brillo nos envuelve y en lugar de su cadáver, ahora estoy abrazando su pequeña alma azul. Huele deliciosa, pero no quiero tragarla. El sólo pensarlo me revuelve el estómago y sigo aferrada a ella, hasta quedarme dormido.

* * *

Me despierto de sopetón en mi cama y me tallo los ojos, molesto por la luz del sonriente sol.

Entonces recuerdo la noche anterior y vuelvo a romper en llanto. Me envuelvo de nuevo en mi sábana, me acomodo bocabajo y abrazo a mi almohada, cuando escucho que alguien abre la puerta.

— ¡Soul! ¡Despierta, vago, ya es hora de ir a la escuela!— sollozo todavía más fuerte. Aún puedo escuchar su voz— Está bien que no te guste la escuela, pero no es para que llores, Soul.

Me giro rápidamente y la veo.

Ahí está ella, con sartén y espátula en mano, y el mandil sobre el uniforme del Shibusen. Una enorme sonrisa adorna su rostro y yo… no puedo creérmelo.

Me doy un par de bofetadas para ver si estoy soñando, y ella me mira extrañada. Pero los golpes me hicieron daño. Suelto la carcajada emocionado y me levanto de un salto. Corro rápidamente a su encuentro y me detengo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunta, ya preocupada. Acerco mi rostro al de ella y le tiro de una mejilla. Ella me da un Maka-chop con la sartén y, aunque me duele, no puedo evitar reír— Oh, madre mía, después de tantos golpes te he dejado más idiota.

Rio aún más fuerte por su comentario, le planto un beso brusco en la boca, ella se sorprende y me separo casi al instante para salir corriendo hasta el baño.

— ¡Soul, eres un idiota!

Me asomo por la puerta del baño y le sonrío.

Después la observo unos segundos más. Se encuentra totalmente sonrojada e infla las mejillas, como muestra de enojo. Ella se da la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguramente.

— Maka— la llamo.  
— ¿Sí?  
— El rojo… el rojo te queda lindo.

Y cierro rápidamente la puerta del baño, no sin antes ver que ella se pone todavía más roja.

Bajo la tapa del inodoro y me siento en él, para seguir en mis pensamientos.

Es verdad, a Maka el rojo le queda bien, pero creo que es mejor verle ese color en un vestido o en un sonrojo antes de que sea por una herida.

— Maka— la llamo en un susurro y sonrío con tristeza—, perdón por los malos pensamientos.

* * *

**Es raro, lo sé (últimamente, escribo cosas raras. Palabra), pero escuchar PXNDX de día y de noche no es bueno, sobre todo si son canciones del tipo asesinas (ni tampoco recomiendo que escuchen "John el esquizofrénico" de Calle 13, me traumé con esa canción por lo menos un mes).**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un beso, un abrazo y un... ¿review? Claro, si es que quieren.**


End file.
